1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting element and, in particular, relates to a high-intensity light-emitting element.
2. Related Art
A conventional light-emitting element is known which includes a silicon supporting substrate, a metal reflective layer provided on one surface of the silicon supporting substrate, an light-transmissive film provided on the metal reflective layer, a semiconductor laminated structure provided in a region which is a portion of the light-transmissive film and having an active layer, a cathode electrode provided on the semiconductor laminated structure, and an anode electrode provided in a region of the light-transmissive film where the semiconductor laminated structure does not exist (e.g., see JP-A 2005-175462).
In the light-emitting element described in JP-A 2005-175462, since the both of the anode and cathode electrodes face one surface side, it is possible to supply an electric current to the light-emitting element from a light-emitting surface side from where light emitted by the active layer is radiated to outside.
However, since the light-emitting element described in JP-A 2005-175462 is provided with the anode electrode on the light-transmissive film, the electric current supplied to the anode electrode may not be sufficiently diffused into the light-transmissive film, and a high-intensity light-emitting element may not be provided.